


Family Picnic

by ams75, IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Rip Week 2018, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Some wholesome fluff of Rip and good old fashioned family bonding.“I can’t believe how you all gang up on me,” Rip groused.“Isn’t that the only reason to have these little family get togethers?”





	Family Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Collab fic by ams75 and incendiaglacies

"The cake is finally done," Rip said, kissing his wife's neck.  "Did Gideon help you with the sandwiches?"

“She did, fabricated everything I asked for,” Miranda answered easily, meeting him for a proper kiss. “I think she’s entertaining Jonas right now.” Somewhere in the background, Rip could hear Jonas babbling away about where they were going and Gideon eagerly answering all his questions and feigning amazement at his comments. Though, Rip was sure the amazement was quite genuine coming from Gideon.

"Mother has insisted on making the salads," Rip said.  "Don't forget we're to be there promptly at ten."

“Yes, yes, I know. You’ve only said it a hundred times,” Miranda rolled his eyes.

“Actually this is his seventeenth mention,” Gideon interrupted.

“Exaggerating, Gideon,” Miranda called back.

"Mother is a stickler for punctuality."

“So that’s where you get it from,” his wife teased.

"She's going to kill me! The _Waverider_ is a mess!"

“I did tell you to clean up,” Gideon’s voice rang over them.

"We simply didn't have time," Miranda said.  "Be a dear and do it, before your Captain and my husband has a heart attack?"

“As you wish,” Gideon responded.

"Thank you, Gideon," Rip said as the panic subsided.  "What would we do without you?"

“Suffer your mother’s wrath,” Gideon deadpanned.

“We should go get your mother now,” Miranda reminded her husband.

“Don’t you want to help me get clean first?” Rip teased her.

“We’re expected,” Miranda rolled her eyes.

“And have a timeship, remember?” Rip reminded her.

“Good point.”

* * *

 

“-and then Gigi said she was going to take me to Mars, but Daddy didn’t let her.”

“Well that wasn’t very nice of him, now was it?” Mary poked her pouting grandson’s face. “Michael, let the child go to Mars.”

Rip groaned and laid back on the picnic blanket they had spread out. He pointedly ignored his wife’s laughter and his mother’s impending lecture.

“You never would have let me do that!” Rip protested.

“Michael, you are my child. Jonas is my grandchild. There is a difference,” Mary chided.

“Discrimination!”

“Grandmotherly duties!”

“You just want to spoil him rotten!”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“Honestly, Rip.” Miranda rolled her eyes. “Let her be. Besides, even if you did get Mary to stop, there’s always Gideon.”

The argument was all in fun, anyway.  “Do it too much and you’ll be dealing with him,” Rip mock threatened.

“Yes dear, like you’ve never said that before,” Miranda laughed.

“One of these days, I’ll do it.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure.” Miranda kissed him while Jonas scrunched up his face in disgust. Rip and Miranda laughed uproariously when Mary covered Jonas’ eyes.

“Honestly, corrupting the poor boy,” Mary scolded lightheartedly. “You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. See, Jonas? I scolded them for you,” Mary told her grandson as he wrapped himself around her.

“That won’t last long,” Rip said.  “Just wait until he gets a bit older.”

“Probably why it’s best to enjoy it now,” Miranda said.

“Do you think he’s going to be one of those surly teenagers?”

“Oh, I hope not!” The thought horrified Miranda. She looked at her son. “Jonas! You didn’t finish your fruits.”

“Don’t wanna!” Jonas argued, putting on his biggest pouty face. Miranda simply gave Rip a look, meaning it was his turn to deal with their son.

Rip pinched a grape and ate it, making a big show of how delicious it was.  “I’ve died and gone to Heaven,” he moaned dramatically.

Jonas giggled at him. “You’re funny, Daddy.”

Rip dropped a seedless grape into Jonas’ open mouth.  “Tell me that isn’t a bit of Heaven.”

Jonas grimaced, his face puckering up. “No!” The boy ran back to his grandmother.

Mary laughed and took a piece of fruit to try her luck with Jonas. The look he gave her was one of pure betrayal. Mary gave him a stern look, one that while growing up, Rip had learned to recognize over. Jonas pouted but took the grape in his mouth, then proceeded to puff his cheeks up like a chipmunk and just sit there.

“Jonas, eat it!” Miranda scolded.

“No cake until you have your fruit!” Rip warned him.  There was a reason the cake was Jonas’ favourite. Jonas stared at him, his eyes starting to water. Rip gave him a firm look, the same one Mother would give him as a child for stealing the silverware. Jonas huffed, swallowed the grape and took another one in his mouth.

“Good boy!” Rip said encouragingly and offered a few segments of the already peeled orange. Jonas glared at him, shooting looks to his mother and grandmother for help, but neither came to his aid.

Jonas grumbled and took the orange slice. He munched on it glumly. “Only Gigi loves me!”

“You don’t want a slice of cake, is that what you’re saying?” Rip asked as he pulled out the knife to cut it. Jonas watched him with big eyes, waddling closer and plopping down right in front of his father. He waited patiently for his slice of cake.

Rip cut a smaller piece and placed it on a plate, then handed it to Jonas.  “There you go.”

Jonas was about to stuff his face with it when he caught his mother’s sharp look. “Oh, thank you, Daddy.” He then took a spare fork and graciously began helping himself to the cake.

“I think he likes it,” Miranda laughed. “Come here, sweetheart.” She pulled her son into her lap and peppered his face with kisses. Jonas squirmed while Rip laughed.

Mary squinted at the sky. “Michael, I thought you said it was going to be a ‘perfect day’? Those don’t look like the makings of a perfect day.” She pointed at the storm clouds in the distance.

“Blast!” he said, narrowly avoiding an elbow to his ribs by Miranda.  “Gideon, we shall continue the picnic inside if that’s all right with you!”  They began to gather everything together.

“I look forward to your return,” Gideon replied in his ear.

Rip let Jonas clamber on him to be piggybacked to the ship and grabbed a basket while Miranda and Mary carried the rest of their belongings. The four of them made their way back to the ship, getting inside just as a clap of thunder sounded outside.

“I’m afraid the hurricane changed course,” Gideon said from above. “It made landfall much earlier than predicted.” Even with time travel technology and historical records, weather was always unpredictable.

She had the ramp down ready for them and Rip ran up, placing Jonas by the stairs.  “Wait here.” Rip instructed him then hurried back to the door of the cargo bay, to help the most important women in his life. He grabbed the picnic basket in one hand, the three of them carrying everything else in the blanket.

“Gideon, can you get us somewhere safer? And perhaps a little drier?” Rip asked of her.

“You will want to strap in first,” Gideon instructed.

“I know,” he said as Miranda took hold of his corner and he carried Jonas, as they all hurried to the bridge.

“Strap him in tightly,” Gideon lectured. Rip refrained from rolling his eyes. She was always so protective of Jonas. And he couldn’t be more grateful. After ensuring Jonas was secure, he double checked Miranda and his mother were fine, then hurried and took his own chair.

He strapped himself in and looked up. “We’re ready, Gideon. I’ll let you have the honours this time.”

“Thank you, Captain. You might want to hold on tight, I’ll do my best but it might get a little bumpy.”

The _Waverider_ lifted off, jumping into the timestream. Rip looked to his son to make sure he was all right, time jumps were never any fun on the human body, then he checked on his wife and his mother.  He was glad their lives were in the best hands so to speak, Gideon’s, she loved them as much as he did.

“We have landed in the temporal zone, Captain.”

“Perfect, we’ll just float here for a while,” Rip said.

“Picnic!” Jonas insisted.

“You just want more cake,” Miranda said. The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Would you like me to fabricate some chocolate cake for Jonas?” Gideon asked.

“Not right now,” Rip said.  “We still have this one to finish.”

“Cake!” Jonas cheered making the grownups laugh at his innocence.

“A very one track mind he has. Reminds me of someone else,” Mary commented.

“I can’t imagine whom,” Rip said primly.

“Maybe if you think really, really hard it will come to you, my love.” Miranda teased him.

He pretended to consider it.  “No, nothing.”

“Would you like me to scan your brain activity for oncoming signs of Alzheimer's or amnesia?” Gideon joined in on the fun.

“Gideon!”

“Yes, Captain?” she replied cheekily.

“How dare you!”

“State the facts?” Gideon asked nonchalantly. “Yes, how dare I.”

“How dare you imply I am incapacitated in any way!”

“My deepest apologies, Captain.” Rip had a feeling her apology wasn’t entirely sincere, especially given how Miranda was biting back a smile.

“I can’t believe how you all gang up on me,” Rip groused.

“Isn’t that the only reason to have these little family get togethers?” Miranda joked as she got up to kiss her husband and appease him slightly.

He pouted, even better than Jonas had. Miranda laughed and kissed him again as Jonas whined about it behind them.

“Why don’t you play a game with grandmother and Gideon?” Rip suggested.

“Don’t you want to play too, Daddy?” Jonas asked, tugging on his arm.

“Yes, of course I do.  What would you like?”

Jonas pressed his lips together, rocking back and forth on his feet as he thought about it. “Hide-and-seek!” he shouted. “Do you wanna hide?”

“Okay.  Close your eyes and count to twenty.  Gideon will help you.”

“And no peeking, Jonas,.” Miranda warned her son with a kiss to his head.

“Jonas, do you want me to help you search?” Mary asked him. Jonas nodded furiously. “Alright you two, go hide. Jonas start counting.”

“One, two, three…”

Rip pointed at his desk. Miranda nodded at him and they tiptoed across the bridge to the parlour. They crouched behind it, laughed quietly at the ridiculousness of it all and how happy they were, and privileged to have each other, then kissed.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Jonas yelled.

Miranda pressed a finger to Rip’s lips to shush his silent laughter. Rip’s shoulders still shook from the humour of it all. They heard the clack, clack, clack of Mary’s shoes, leading Jonas away from them at first.

Rip sagged against the side of the desk, whispering, “Gideon, which way did they go?”

“Towards the galley.”

“No doubt to get Jonas another treat,” Miranda said.

“That boy has quite the sweet tooth,” Rip commented.

“Can’t imagine where he gets that from,” Miranda said pointedly.

“Don’t look at me!”

“Rip!”

“I control mine!”

“Really?” Miranda raised an eyebrow. “Tell me Gideon, does my husband still have that secret stash of sugary cereals onboard?”

“And jellybeans,” Gideon responded.

“How could you betray me like that!”

“I merely speak the truth!”

“Gideon!” The worst of it was, was that he hadn’t even eaten any of them yet, he simply had them handy so if he ever decided to, he could find them.

“-weren’t there, Gigi!” Jonas cried.

“Well perhaps you should check your father’s study,” the AI responded. That traitor!

“Or we can try the fabricator room.”  Mother sounded exasperated.

“No!” Jonas argued. Rip could hear his son’s footsteps and pressed himself against the desk. Miranda tried to stifle her giggles. Apparently she didn’t do a very good job as Jonas’ face appeared in front of them.

“Found you!” he cheered as he jumped on his parents for a hug.

“Oof!” Rip turned at the last second to receive an armful of son as Miranda hugged the other half. “All right, all right, you found us.” He laughed. “Though I think you had an unfair advantage with all that help Gideon gave you.”

“I was simply leveling the playing field, Captain.”

“That wasn’t leveling, that was demolishing! Mother was also helping!”

“Seemed fair to me.”

“Better check your logic circuits again,” Rip muttered goodnaturedly.

“They’re working in perfect order.”

“Of course you’d say that.”

“Michael, leave her alone. Honestly!” Mary scolded lightheartedly.

“Thank you, Mary.”

“If I knew this day would simply be filled with everyone ganging up on me all day, I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Rip pouted.

Miranda wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him, then kissed his neck.  “Get on with you, you love it, really.”

Rip did his best to keep the stern look on his face but soon melted. “I suppose I’ve gotten used to it.” He conceded.

“My turn! My turn!” Jonas exclaimed excitedly.  “Find me, Daddy!”

Rip laughed, “All right, all right. Everyone hide now.” He made a show of covering his eyes and started counting loudly.

Mary ushered Jonas away with her as Miranda pretended to go hide and then doubled back, so her gorgeous, wonderful husband would find her first.

“Surprise!” she said cheerfully when he opened his eyes. Next thing he knew, his arms were full of his wife, snogging him vigourously.

Regrettably he had to pull away eventually. “Come on, our son is waiting for me to find him. And you know how he gets.”

“Spoilsport.”  Miranda pouted, hoping for one more kiss. Rip happily obliged.

Several minutes later, Miranda reluctantly released Rip and sat down in his chair.  “Go find him,” she said, waving him away, as she poured herself a drink. Rip laughed and then quickly silenced himself to not give his position away.

“Jonas? Oh Jonas, where are you?” Rip called dramatically. “Wherever shall I find my son? Gideon? Where is my son?” he asked, knowing he could rule out whatever she said first.

“He asked me not to tell you.”

“And I’m asking you to.”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Gideon, I’m your Captain.”  Oh well, it wasn’t like he’d have to search for hours.  If he walked past Jonas, his son would start to giggle.

“And he’s your son,” Gideon answered simply.

“Which is why you should tell me.”  He headed towards the galley.

“He’s perfectly safe. No need to tell you anything.”

That made him wonder if she kept anything else from him.  “Where’s Mother?”

“With Jonas,” Gideon answered vaguely.

“So helpful,” Rip said sarcastically.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Gideon answered brightly.

He started to sing his son’s favourite song. Rip listened closely and heard a slight giggle. He smiled inwardly, Jonas was nearby.

“Oh dear, I’ll never be able to find them now!” Rip said loudly. Another giggle. “Where oh where has my son gone?!?”

Rip smiled as he heard another giggle and followed the sound towards the walk-in pantry in the back of the galley. He stopped outside the door.

Loudly, he opened and closed the cupboard doors next to the pantry.  “Jonas? Are you here?” he asked as he peered into each one. The giggling got louder and he could hear the distinct shushing his mother gave his son.

“Oh dear, I’ll just have to have some cake to console me.”

“Cake!” Jonas shouted. There was a loud shushing noise. “Oops,” he said, quieter this time.

“Jonas?” Rip called.  “Jonas, are you in here somewhere?” He deliberately checked more spaces his son could not possibly fit into, then he swung the pantry door wide open.  “Jonas!”

“Daddy!” Jonas laughed before jumping onto his father. Rip caught him easily, making a loud grunt for show and hugged him easily. “You found us!”

“I did!” He met Mother’s eyes and smiled broadly at her.  “This calls for a celebration!”

“Cake?” Jonas asked hopefully.

“Absolutely! But only a small slice.”

“Oka.,” Jonas accepted easily, keeping himself wrapped around his father. Rip kissed his forehead and carried his son over to the countertop, placing him there. He started the fabricator and seconds later pulled out a slice of chocolate cake for his son.

“Think you’ll want to share with me?” Rip asked.

Jonas bit his lip as he considered his options. Then he smiled. “Okay!”

“And grandmother too?” Rip asked.

“Hmmm, alright.” Jonas cut the slice of cake sloppily and pushed the plate towards the center so everyone could share. They each took a fork and savoured the cake.

A few minutes later, Miranda wandered in. “Unbelievable! You’re all sitting here eating cake and no one thought to come get me? At least Gideon let me know of my own family’s betrayal.”

Another, larger slice was made for them all to share. Between the four of them the cake was soon devoured and all that was left were crumbs. Jonas put down his fork and gave a long yawn.

“Looks like someone needs a nap,” Mary said.

“No!” Jonas shook his head. “No nap! Don’t wanna!” Both Mary and Miranda turned to Rip - his turn to deal with his son. Again. Rip sighed.

“Come on, Jonas,” he pulled his son into his arms. “A nap can be fun. You’ll feel a lot better after.”

“No, no, no!” Jonas continued to squirm in his father’s arms.

Rip struggled with the young boy all the way to his room.  “Would you like me to read to you?” Rip asked his sullen son.

“Mmm no! Want one of your stories, Daddy,” Jonas said as he cuddled up next to his father. Rip smiled and smoothed back his hair.

“You should tell him about Atlantis, Captain.”

“Oh dear.  Is he old enough to hear that, Gideon?”

“Yes! Yes!” Jonas insisted.

“Gideon?”

“I’m sure he can hear most of it, might want to edit around the cliff part though.”

Rip nodded and began spinning a tale about his latest mission, this time to the lost city of Atlantis. Of course, he had gone before it was lost. Filled with people, merchants and most importantly, futuristic technology from Time Pirates. Because as sad as it was that Atlantis had sunk, history needed it to happen. And Rip had to make sure the pirates didn’t stop it.

Jonas fell asleep before the cliff could even be mentioned. Rip looked down at his sleeping form and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Jonas,” he whispered.

He stood up and quietly walked out of his room to find Mother standing there, smiling.

“You’re an excellent father, Michael,” Mary smiled at him as she cradled his face. Rip leaned in to her touch and she kissed the top of his head.  “I’m so proud of you.”

“I don’t know what for.” Rip chuckled softly. “But it means the world to me that you think it, Mother.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miranda leaning against the doorway. He smiled at her and she walked over, hugging him and Mary both.

“Take the compliment, Rip. You deserve it,” Miranda said.

“I concur with your wife, Captain.”

“You’ll always be my little boy.”  Mary hugged him tightly and after a second, he returned it, tightening his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  

“I love you. All of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments?


End file.
